The application claims a priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 20900-59346 filed on (Mar. 3, 2000 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-344903 filed on November 13.
The present invention relates to a musical sound generation technique, and more particularly, to a highly expandable technique of processing sound data.
Some musical sound generators which read musical score data and generate a sound have a group of functions called xe2x80x9csound library.xe2x80x9d The sound library stores modules used to perform various special effects. Each module reads musical score data, converts the form of the data to produce data representing individual musical notes, subjects the resultant data to a special effect processing such as delay and filtering, and controls the sound processor in a series of processing. More specifically, the modules include all the functions used for processing from the reading of the musical score data to the control of the sound processor.
Therefore, if for example only a part of a method of processing a special effect in a certain module should be modified, the entire module must be updated. A new function must, be added to another module in such a manner that the existing part of the module is not affected, which is not necessarily easy.
The present invention is directed to a solution to the above-described problem associated with the conventional technique and it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly expandable sound library or a musical sound generation technique using such a library.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the following processings are performed according to the present invention. More specifically, musical note data representing a sound state in each tone is generated based on the musical score data. The musical note data is read and synthetic sound data is generated based on the musical note, data for output. The synthetic sound data is read and a sound processor to generate a musical sound is controlled based on the synthetic sound data.
According to the present invention, a musical sound generator including an operation unit is used to perform the above-described processing.